I can't believe it
by dance moms lovers
Summary: This is a dance moms fanfic. And it is about Christi having enough about the dance compagnie and leave but in season 3 for real and goes to a another studio and chloe may find love but chloe and christi are not the only one going with them. Will it be the hylands? The Zieglers? The Vertes? or The Fraziers? Main charcters. Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak
1. Chapter 1

This is a dance moms fanfic

And it is about Christi having enough about the dance compagnie and leave but in season 3 for real and goes to a another studio (you will know later) and chloe may find love but chloe and christi are not the only one going with them. Will it be the hylands? The Zieglers? The Vertes? or The Fraziers?

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chloe POV**

I am leaving the Abby Lee Company but I will miss my friends exepecaly Paige she is my twinnie. I walk into the dancer den so that I can say bye to Paige one last time 'Did you hear Chloe is leaving I am so sad she was one of my best friends!' That is Maddie AW she is so sweet 'I am not sad I am happy that she is leaving I did'nt want to be her friend I was because I felt bad for her and that she has no real friends like we we're all pretending?' Wait they aren't really my friends! I feal the tears coming in my eyes I was going to run away but I heard a slap I turn around and see that Maddie slaped Paige with tears running down her cheek 'Don't say that about Chloe she is my best friend even if we we're not close as you are with her but I love as a sister and I won't let you talk bad about her.'

' Thank you Maddie' I see Paige turn around in horreur and Maddie loks at me with hope. 'Chlo you saw what Maddie did to me!?' 'You mean when she protected me form you ? Yes I saw that' I ran to give Maddie a hug and whispered thank you in her ear. Me and Maddie we leave the dancers den and go up to see the moms. It's good to know that Maddie is a real friend and not a fake one and that she is there for me.

 **Maddie's POV**

I don't want Chloe to leave by herself maybe I should ask my mom if I can go with her Yeah I will do that in front of all the moms. When we get up we see all the moms they are all looking at us so I guess I am going to ask now. ' Mom can I go with Chloe to Miami please.' All the moms looked confused 'I want to go with Chloe because when we are in the dancer den Paige came up to me and told me that she was happy that Chloe was leaving because she was'nt really her friend!' 'Paigeymack woud never say that!' 'It's true I heard her say it Kelly!' I turn around to see Chloe with tears in her eyes and she is shaking in anger I think. 'So mom can I go?' 'I have to talk to your dad about it first' 'Call him!' 'Okay yes Kurt um Maddie want's to go to Miami for good but she will visit...Okay' *she put's the phone on speaker. 'Maddison?' 'Yes dad' 'Do you really want to go?'

'Yes daddy I really want to go' 'Okay then you can go' 'Thank you Thankyou Thankyou' I hung up I gave my mom a hug and asked for money so I can buy my plane ticket Then I asked Christi is it okay if I go with you She was okay with it good! 'What time is your plane is leaving?' 'At 2pm and it is 12pm so we can go to your house now and get your stuff to get ready' 'Okay I will go say bye to miss Abby and leave. Come'n Chloe' 'Miss Abby I just want to say bye I am leaving today.' 'I am also leaving Miss Abby' 'You can not leave in the middle of the week Maddie you have a solo and you are the lead in the group dance you can not leave' 'It is too late miss Abby bye' Then we gave hugs to every girl even Paige! I got my stuff and ran to the car with Chloe. We went to my house and to the airport lucky for me there is a place free in the bench behind Chloe and Christi said that she will swap places with me so I will be sitting next to Chloe.

 **After the plane ride**

 **2 weeks later**

 **Chloe's** **POV**

I can't wait to go to Star's studio with Maddie. We are behid the door waiting that they call us in. Me and Maddie are saying that we are sisters ... soul sisters!

 **In the studio**

 **Chloe's POV**

'Today on the list we have Lucas on top, then Zack, Kimmy, Jessi, Hannah and Sammy Today we have 2 new dancers. Chloe Lukasiak and Maddie Ziegler.' We came in the kids smiled at us they look nice I see Zack I remember the Candy Apples. He smiles at me look's like he is not mad that I beat him. good! But why is he looking at me he is staring at me so I stare back. I see in the corner of my eye Maddie staring at Lucas and him staring back I think Maddie has a crush but to bad that she got her first kiss with Gino! I slithly elebow Maddie and we go in line. Victor is giving the routines now I think.

'Welcome Chloe and Maddie well this is the assinments Lucas you will have a duet with Maddie, Zack you will have a duet with Chloe, Hannah you will have a solo and Jessi, Sammt and Kimmy will have a trio. Chloe and Maddie you will also have solos. Chloe your solo is called I am flying it is Lyrical it is about you were broken and now your fixed and trying to fly again. Maddie your solo is Jazz and it is called Superstar. Maddie and Lucas your duet is a Lyrical duet called I will always love you. Zack and Chloe your duet is comtempory it is Alice in the wonderland. Hannah your solo is called be happy for me. Sammy, Jessi and Kimmy your trio is called Light it up it is Hip Hop Jazz. In the group number Chloe and Maddie you won't be in it it is called City Boy Jazz fun. Now moms you can leave and we will start'

* * *

This is chapter 1 the chapter has 1,105 words I hope you guys like this fanfic.

 **\- Dance moms lovers**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading the chapter . Enjoy readers. -Dance moms lovers

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **In the moms Den**

'What is your name again' 'Christi and your's' 'Brigette' 'Okay'

'Do you think it is fair that Chloe and Maddie has a suet and a solo?' said Debbie 'Each kid has 2 dances right?' 'Yes then it is fair' 'But..' 'No no no it is fair' 'Christi I am starting to like you' 'Thank Brigette'

 **Zack' POV**

I am doing a duet with Chloe cool I already know her and we are both good dancers and my style in comtempory her to so I think that we will win. I have to go get Chloe for our duet I found her in the dancer den by herself singing I lisen

 **You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye**

 **And I got that red lip classic thing that you like**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style**

 **You got that long hair, slicked back, white t-shirt**  
 **And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt**  
 **And when we go crashing down, we come back every time**  
 **'Cause we never go out of style**  
 **We never go out of style.**

I clapped I saw her jump 'That was beautiful Chloe you should sing more ofen. But right now we have to go pratice our duet' 'Okay and Thanks' she said while giving me a big smile. I feel the heat coming to my cheeks so I turn around so she doesn't see my blush. Angel is going to chorégraphe our dance and Victor is going to do Maddie and Lucas dance. When we finish Chloe went to go see her mom and I go with her.

'Hey Chlobird' 'Hey mom' 'So do you like it here' 'No I love it here everyone is so nice' 'Did you start your duet yet?' 'Yes Chloe is Alison and I am the king that want's to kill her but that is in love with her at the same time it is not as dark that it sound it is more like we are in love.' I told them and took Chloe by the hand left because I can still feel my blush. While I was pulling her out she said bye to her mom and I watched her as she was learning her solo. It is really pretty and technical I am happy that I am not dancing against her with this solo. 'Do you want to go see Maddie?' 'YES.. sorry it is jsut that I did'nt see her all day' 'Okay let's go' While walking We saw Maddie and Lucas Chloe and Maddie ran up to each ohter and gave hug like they did'nt see each others for years. When dance was finished I asked Chloe her phone number so we can text and call each other I did the same thing with Maddie. I went home in the car me and my mom we were talking but suddleny she asked me in important question. 'Do you like Chloe Zack?' 'Um what do you mean?' 'Do you love Chloe?' 'What no!' 'Okay' But do I love Chloe maybe I don't think so.I can't wait untill the competion.

 **Chloe's POV**

In the car we we're talking. My mom asked Maddie if she liked at Star's she said yes but we have to call the girls I hope that they are free right now. 'Maddie call your mom now then put her on speacker. I have an idea. My how much time untill we get home 5 minutes. Perfect. Pass me your mom. 'Maddie?' It is me CHloe Melissa can you go on a computer with web cam and connect your skype and we will call you guys and we could talk to all of you. 'Okay' 'And you have 5 minutes to do it' 'Okay'

 **Melissa's POV**

'Holly and Kelly can you go set up the computer and connect my skype'

'What are you and Jill are going to do?' That was Holly always being there for us. 'We are going to get our girls out of class.

'Abby can the girls come for 10 minutes out of class?' 'Why' 'Chloe and Maddie are going to talk to them and they also want to see you to' '5 minutes let's go girls.'

 **Maddie's POV**

'Hey girls' 'Hey' 'Hi Maddie, Hi Chloe' It feel's so good talking to them again I feel like it has been forever since we talked to them. 'Maddie, Chloe how is it in Miami?' 'It's good Miss Abby.' 'Are you still dancing?' 'Yes we are dancing at a another competion team and we have 1 week to learn a dance and peforme so iit is like there expect that there are boys there.' Why did Chloe tell about the boys? 'Boys who?' 'Lucas Triana and Zack Torres' "Okay I see.' 'What are you guys doing this week?' 'Nia, Paige and Kendall has solos, Brooke and Mackenzie has a duet and we have a beautiful lyrical number. And you guys' 'I have a solo called Superstar and a duet with Lucas called I will always love you. Chloe has a solo called I am flying and has a duet with Zack called Alice in the wonderland' 'And we are going to Starbound in L.A' 'We are going there 2!' 'I can't wait to compete against you guys' I can't wait to see Kendall she say's that I am her BFF but Chloe in my BFF 'Chloe I am sorry for before' 'I forgive you Paige but it will take some time before I trust you again.' That's my Chloe she forgive's way to easaly but it is her choice and I will be there for her in case something happens. 'Bye girls we have to go pratcie to beat you guys' 'Bye guys'

 **Chloe's POV**

'I am going to pratice my solo Maddie' 'Me 2' 'Okay come'n' I lead her to the basement that my mom fixed so it can be like a dance studio so I can reherse. I let Maddie start then I point out the flaws that I saw then I dance and tell me my flaws. We go to sleep and go to school then to dance. I can't believe that Zack, Lucas, Hannah and Jessi are in our school I am happy that my mom sent us to that school. Zack is in almost all my classes with Hannah I am really happy to have friend in class. I did my homework with Zack and Hannah at the Libary at lunch so we can be free to go out after dance. We are going with Zack, me, Hannah, Maddie, Lucas and Hannah's boyfriend Josh. I can't wait At dance I watched the group dance and it is good. I am a bit sad that I can't be in it but anyways it is okay Angel made me to perform my solo in front of the moms, and the dancers When I was done I saw some moms with tears in their eyes and Victor looked like he was going to cry. I did'nt think that I was this bad. 'Ws it that bad?' 'Are you kidding me that fabuless Maddie you have some serious competion' I think I made Abgel pround to step up to the choregarphie. 'You made me pround Chloe the way I visualised the dance you performed better. then that I am so pround.' He gave me a hug. 'Thank you Angel. Group hug. We all huged then Maddie did her solo it was really good but she does'nt usally do Jazz so I think she is nervous.

 **For the rest of the week the girls we're working hardand we're bounding with 2 certain boys.**

 **The day of the competion.**

* * *

The competion will be in the next chapter Thank you guys for reading this chapter and for the favoriting it. I appreciate it but don't forget to post rewies if you like it or not

This chapter has 1393 words

-Dnace moms lovers


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **At competion**

'Chloe, Maddie, Sammy, Kimmy and Jessi we star with you guys then it is the duets and the group number everyone get ready'

 **Chloe's POV**

Before I go on stage I sing my song in my head

 **I can fly**

 **But I want his wings**  
 **I can shine even in the darkness**  
 **But I crave the light that he brings**  
 **Revel in the songs that he sings**  
 **My angel Gabriel**

 **I can love**  
 **But I need his heart**  
 **I am strong even on my own**  
 **But from him I never want to part**  
 **He's been there since the very start**  
 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel Gabriel**

I hear the begging of my song I walk on stage with my white costume with the sort of angel wings behind. I start my dance and I see Angel looking at me with something in his eyes I don't understand what but at a moment my song stopped I start singing my song

 **I can fly**  
 **But I want his wings**  
 **I can shine even in the darkness**  
 **But I crave the light that he brings**  
 **Revel in the songs that he sings**  
 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel Gabriel**

 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel Gabriel**  
 **My angel, my angel, my angel**  
 **Gabriel, Gabriel**

I end and walk off stage I saw that I had a standing ovation. Victor and Angel are going to kill me I can't believe I did that! My friend tell that I was great but I know how bad I was. I watched Maddie go on stage she messed up one turn I hope she won't be mad cause a mad Maddie is not a good Maddie. The trio go on they were not on time Sammy fell out of all her turns at a moment Sammy looked really sad and she cried on stage and she got off stage leaving Jessi and Kimmy to continue the dance on there own. I feal bad for them she they finish we go back to the dressing room knowing that we we're going to get yelled at. 'CHLOE!' 'Yes Angel?' I closed my eyes knowing he is going to yell at me I feel arms around me 'Good job Chloe I can't believe that your song stopped so you sang' 'Yes girl that was fierce. Did you always sing that good?' 'Yes'

'You should sing more ofen you know what if you and your mom accept I will like to be your manager with dance, singing, acting and photoshoot is that okay with you guys?' said Victor 'I would love mom is it okay?' 'Yes only if Maddie also get's a manager' 'I will be Maddie manager like that we can book them jobs together' Angel is going to be Maddie manager cool. 'Now Sammy what happend on stage?' said Victor using his soft voice 'I don't know it just happened' 'Sammy maybe you should not be in the group number we are taking you out of the group dance' 'Your right Angel but we need another dancer to replace her' siad Victor

'I think Maddie can do it because she learned Jessi's part and Sammy and Jessi are opposite sides so it is almost the same thing' I said I really want Maddie to be in the group dance she was sad when she wasn't but she learned Jessi's part.

'Okay Maddie come on let's get you the costume' 'Yes Angel' Then she turned to me and mouthed thx Chlo I love her so much as a sister!

They did the group dance they were so good I am really pround off them. Then it was the duets we have to get dressed behid stage I look at Maddie and Lucas duet it was stunning it really looked like they were in love well I guess the are in love. Then it is me and Zack's turn we start I think we did a good job cause Angel and Victor looked pround of us we get off stage and wait for the awards it is the solo division now it is the junior categorie 'Second Maddie for Stars.' Maddie went to get her trophy.

'Now can I have a drum roll plz. First overall CHloe with I can fly.' I got up and got my trophy and gave Maddie a hug then the presenter say's 'It was really close you guys were seperated by 3/10 of a point' Wow we were really good I gave Maddie another hug then it is the trio's the girls came in 8 place they looked so crushed. Then it was the duet second place was called and none of us we're called that means a DUET DID NOT PLACE? 'Now in first place Chloe, Zack and Maddie and Lucas you guys had a perfect tie we could not distangue a winner so both of the duet's win' I am so Happy

Ths is really cool and for the group they got 1 place. We go to the dressing room and I went to go talk with Hannah she is my second best friend here after Maddie. My best guy friend is Zack then Lucas.

* * *

Thanks for reading and if you guys know how to post a story on a comunity please message I don't know how Thank you. and don't forget to read

-Dance moms lovers


	4. Chapter 4

**Chloe's POV**

At the studio

the list

Chloe

Maddie

Lucas

Zack

Hannah

Jessi

Kimmy

Sammy

 **Chloe** you are on the rop of the list because when your solo song stopted you continued and you even singed and your duet with Zack was first that had a tie with Lucas and Maddie's

 **Maddie** you were second with your solo but you did a very good job your duet was first and at the last minute you replaced Sammy in the group number.

 **Lucas** you were thelead of the dance and you really showed your personality and your duet was first

 **Zack** in the grup you blended in a little bit and you had first with your duet

 **Hannah** you did not place with your solo but your tecnique is better then before.

 **Jessi** you continued the trio even when Sammy ran off stage

 **Kimmy** same thing as jessi and you also bobbled in your tilt

 **Sammy** you ran off stage while dancing and you did not do the group dance

'This week we are going to LA for a competition. Chloe because you are on the top of the list you will have a solo and a duet. Maddie you will also have a solo and you will have a duet with Chloe. Lucas you will have a solo Zack also. Hannah and Kimmy you two have a duet and Jessi you have a solo.' I have a duet with Maddie like before I am so happy but me and Maddie are going against eatch other again. Argh

'Chloe, Maddie come here' I see Angel went to go get my mom are we in trouble? 'Well you know the last competition we are now your managers Chloe I found you studio were you can write songs with a profestional and record them' 'Maddie I found you an acting act that you got an audition Chloe to' me and Maddie hugged I am so happy for both of us. 'Now Christi it is tomorow so girls tonight sleep early and get ready now christi leave so they can dance' Me and Maddie duet is called titanium and we started and one hour later we finished the dance now for the 4 others days we have to perfect it.

Now Maddie is doing her solo she is not finished yet and we have to leave soon Angel rapped Maddie solo up and called me so I can start mine even if it was a little bit. They told me that they were sorry that I did not start my solo.

 **Tomorow moring**

 **Maddie's POV**

'Chloe you can not eat or drink any dairy produtics and you to Maddie' 'Why?' 'Because you and Chloe for the singing contract you are going to sing together' Cool

'What song were you going to sing Chlo?' 'Titanium' 'Cool I know that song by hard'

'Girls put your auditions chlothes in this bag and your makeup and shoes and put on your dance shoes.' I went with Chloe in our room and we chosed our outfits and put them in the bag with our makeup we got in our dance chlothes and went to the car to leave to dance.

* * *

Sorry for the long update

this chapter has 548 words

-Dance moms lovers


End file.
